Soprannomi
I personaggi spesso si danno dei soprannomi. Sotto c'è una lista in ordine alfabetico. Dai personaggi Da Ana Lucia * Ben: Ospite * Christian Shephard: Tom * Danielle: Uccellino Francese * Sawyer: Cowboy, Piccolo amico zoticone, Genio, Redneck Da Anthony Cooper * Ben: Occhi a palla * Locke: Pelato Bastardo Da Arzt * Hurley: Pally * Kate: Principessa * Danielle: Madame Nutso * Sè stesso: il prossimo Charles Darwin Da Ben * Nomi falsi: Henry Gale * Anthony: Da Big Mike * Ana Lucia: A.L. Da Boone * Jack: Doc, Savior * Kate: Inseguitrice * Locke: L'Uomo * Shannon: Bulimica, La Giocatrice, Principessa, Shan * Sawyer: Zoticone Da Charlie * Aaron: Testa di rapa, il Nanerottolo, il Cherubino * Boone: Bel Ragazzo * Desmond: il Barbuto fantastico, Fratello, Dessy, Des * Ethan: Il Ragazzo Cattivo, Il Mostro * Francis: Vecchio * Hurley: Colonelllo Bloody Kurtz, Happy-Go-Lucky Good Time Hurley * Locke: Pelato Wanker, Geezer, Mostro di Natura, Grande Cacciatore Bianco * Lucy: Luce, Saucy Siren * L'Isola: Isola Sanguinaria, Fresh Wide Open, Mezzo del Nulla, la Giungla Strisciante, Riva Sabbiosa della Depressione * Jack: Mr. Ha Ha * Jin: Zio Jin * Mikhail: Ciclope * Sun: Zia Sun Da Claire * Aaron: Sweety, Sweetheart * Herself: La Ragazza Incinta, Weird Amnesia Chick * Libby: Strizzacervelli Da Christian Shephard * Ana Lucia Cortez: Sarah, Kiddo * Jack: Kiddo * Claire: Kiddo, Honey Da Desmond * Generico: Fratello (o Sorella), Pal * Locke: Signor Scatola * Nikki: la Ragazza Morta * Penelope: Pen, Penny * Gli Altri: Gli Ostili Da Dave * Dr. Brooks: Strizzacervelli * Hurley: Amigo, Baby, Ragazzone, Hombre, Coso * Libby: Megacute Blond Chick Da Donovan * Desmond: Des (Dez) Da Edward * Diane: White Trash Mom * Kate: Kiddo * Cameriera: Dolcezza Da Hibbs * Sawyer: Sawbucks Da Howard L. Zukerman * Paulo: The Wolfgang Puck of Brazil Da Hurley * Aaron: Poor Island Baby * Carmen: Patch of Beauty * Claire: Cute Blond * Danielle: Crazy French Chick, French Chick, French Lady * Desmond: Desmundo * Edward: Johnny Fever * Generico: Dude (da noi in Italia, l'ormai notissimo COSO) * Himself: The Fat Guy, Hurley (real name Hugo Reyes), The Master * Jack: Mr. Haha * Kate: The Fugitive * Roger: Roger Workman * Sawyer: Steamrolled, Harry Potter, Chain Smoking Jackass, Red... neck... Man * Starla: Star-la * Walt: Kid-o Da Jack * Ana Lucia: Ana * Sawyer: Cowboy * L'Isola: Cuore di Tenebra Da Johnny * Hurley: Pony Boy, Huggy Bear Da Juliet * Colleen: Coll Da Kate * Nomi falsi: Annie, Lucy, Maggie, Monica, Joan * Sawyer: Tex, James * Kevin Callis: Kev * Claire: Honey Da Kelvin Joe Inman * Gli Altri: Gli Ostili * Desmond: Des, Desmundo Da Liam * Charlie: Baby Bro, Baby Brother, Charlie Boy, Choir Boy, Rock God Da Locke * Jack: Doctor * Michael: Pop * Himself: The Hunter, Old Uncle Johnny * Gli Altri: Pharisees * Ben: The Man Behind the Curtain Da Michael * Boone: Attack Dog * Locke: Mount Baldy * Sayid: Sceriddo * Walt: Little Man * Himself: Vecchio * L'Isola: Dannata Isola, Haunted Damn Jungle Da Paulo * Sawyer: Hillbilly By Penny * Desmond: Sweetie, Des (Dez) Da Pickett * Juliet: Jules Da Sawyer Persone: * Nomi falsi: Sawyer (vero nome James Ford) * Sawyer: Big Bad Wolf (Lupo cattivo), lascia intendere di essere Butch Cassidy quando chiama Jack Sundance Kid, New Sheriff in Town (nuovo sceriffo in città) * Aaron: Baby Huey (personaggio dei cartoni), Little Baby, That Thing (Quella cosa), The Kid, Tre scapoli e un bebé (con Hurley e Charlie - "Ho contato Hurley per due") * Alex: Lascia intendere che sia Chong quando chiama Karl Cheech (Cheech e Chong sono una coppia di comici statunitensi), Lollipop (letteralmente leccalecca), Sally Slingshot (letteralmente Sally la Fionda), Sheena (personaggio dei fumetti), Sister (sorella), Underdog (personaggio dei cartoni) * Ana Lucia: Ana Lulu,Amiga, Bitch (puttana), Cupcake (dolcetto simile ad un muffin), Hot Lips (personaggio di un libro), Lulu (personaggio dei fumetti), Little Red Riding Hood (cappuccetto rosso), Lucy (da Peanuts), Muchacha, Ponce de Leon, Rambina, Sister * Anthony Cooper: Pops * Ben: The Artist Formerly Known As Henry Gale (il riferimento è a Prince), Big Kahuna, George (riferimento a Uomini e topi), The Boss, Bug-Eyed Bastard (Bastardo dagli occhi a palla), Captain Bunny Killer (Capitano ammazza conigli), Gizmo, Yoda * Bernard: Aunt Suzy (zia Suzy), Bernie, Norma Rae * Boone: Boy, Metro, Son * Detective Calderwood: Croc Hunter * Cassidy: Cass, Dimples (fossette) * Charlie: Amigo, Babynapper (rapitore di bambini), Chuckie, Has-Been Pop Star, Jiminy Cricket(il grillo parlante di Walt Disney), Little Limey Runt ("piccolo nano inglese"), Munchkin (abitanti del mondo di Oz), Oliver Twist, A Reject From VH1 (uno scarto di VH1 - Canale TV simile ad MTV), Has-Beens (sorpassato, superato), Sport, Tattoo (il nano di una serie televisiva), Tre scapoli e un bebé (con Hurley e Aaron- "Ho contato Hurley per due") * Charlotte Lewis: Red (Rossa) * Christian: Daddy * Claire Littleton: Bar- (probabilmente Barbie), Mamacita, Missy Claire, Pregnant Girl (Ragazza incinta), Sweetheart (Tesoro) * Colleen Pickett: Broken Nose Man's Girl (Ragazza dell'Uomo con il naso rotto) * Danielle Rousseau: Frenchy, French Chick (Pollastra francese), French Woman (Donna francese) * Desmond Hume: Scotty * Edward Mars: That Poor Boy * Mr. Eko: Mr. Ed (Serie televisiva statunitense), Mr. Muscle (Mr. Muscolo), Shaft, Tracker * Frank Lapidus: Shaggy (letteralmente "peloso", forse si riferisce al personaggio di Scooby Doo), Yahoo (zotico, bestione), Kenny Rogers * Hurley: Annoying (irritante), Avalanche, Barbar (pronuncia errata di Babar), Gumby (personaggio di plastilina animato), Chicken Little (favola da cui deriva un detto che indica le persone che pensano sempre che il disastro sia imminente) , Deepdish (Letteralmente "piatto fondo", piatto cucinato in teglia da forno), Ese (termine in slang per membro di una gang mexicana), Grape Ape (cartone animato), Grimace (personaggio usato per il marketing di McDonald's), Hammo, Hero (eroe), Hoss (personaggio di Bonanza), Hulk, International House of Pancakes (catena di ristoranti), Jabba (personaggio di Guerre Stellari), Jumbotron (maxi schermo), Kong, Lardo, Mongo (personaggio di un film di Mel Brooks), Muttonchops (costolette di castrato), Montezuma (riferimento alla maledizione di Montezuma), My Roommate (il mio compagno di stanza), Number One Draft Pick (riferimento al mercato sportivo), Pillsbury (mascotte pubblicitaria), Pork Pie (pasticcio di maiale), Rerun, Sabu, Snuffy (personaggio dei Muppet), Stay-Puft (personaggio di Ghostbusters), Tre scapoli e un bebé (con Charlie e Aaron- "Ho contato Hurley per due") and last but not least, rotund (grassoccio, aggettivo usato quando Sawyer non poteva usare nomignoli dopo aver perso contro hurley a ping pong) * Jack: Amarillo Slim (famoso giocatore di poker), Brother (fratello), Chico, Cool Hand(mano fredda), Cowboy, Damn Spinal Surgeon (maledetto chirurgo spinale), Daniel Boone, Doc (dottore), El Docko, The Doc, Dr. Do-Right (personaggio dei cartoni), Dr. Giggles, Dr. Quinn, The Hero (L'eroe), Hoss (personaggio di Bonanza), Jackass (asino), Jacko, St. Jack, Sheriff (sceriffo), Sundance Kid (lasciando intendere di essere Butch Cassidy) * Jin: Bruce Lee, Chewie (personaggio di Guerre stellari), Chief (capo), Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon (La Titgre e il dragone - insieme a Sun), Daddy-o, Jin-Bo, Kato (personaggio di un programma radiofonico), Mr. Miyagi (da Karate Kid), Old Man (Vecchio), Papa-san, Sulu (personaggio di Star trek), Torchy (scene tagliate), Yo-Jin-bo * Karl: Bobby (Brady) (personaggio della serie "La famiglia Brady"), Chachi (personaggio della serie "Happy days"), Cheech lasciando intendere che Alex sia Chong (Cheech e Chong sono una coppia di comici statunitensi) * Kate: Baby, Belle of Ball (Reginetta del ballo), Boar Expert (esperta di cinghiali), Freckles (lentiggini) (ora usato da Josh Holloway per Evangeline Lilly), Girl, Honey (tesoro, amore), Kiddo (bimba), Magellan (Magellano), The Mighty Huntress (la potente cacciatrice), Little Lady, Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Calzelunghe), Puddin', Sassafras (sassofrasso - pianta),Sheena, Shortcake, Sugarpop, Sweetcheeks, Sweetheart (tesoro), Thelma, Timmy (da Lassie), Tinkerbell (Campanellino da Peter Pan), Woman * Libby: Moonbeam (letteralmente "raggio di luna" - riferimento ai figli dei fiori), Shrink (strizzacervelli) * Locke: Bald Bastard (bastardo pelato), Cue ball (la palla bianca nel biliardo) Daniel Boone, Brutus, Gimpy McCrutch (Stampella zoppiccante con l'aggiunta di Mc), Hoss (personaggio di Bonanza), Johnny Boy, Colonel Kurtz, Johnny Locke, Mr. Clean (Mastrolindo), Tarzan, Wacko (pazzoide) * Michael: Boss (capo), Captain (capitano), Captain Bly (da Star Wars), Chief (capo), Daddy, Han, Hoss (personaggio di Bonanza), Mickey, Mike, Mikey, Pilot (pilota) * Miles: Bruce Lee from the Freighter (Bruce Lee dal Cargo), Donger, Ghengis * Munson: Costanza, Killer, Murgatroid, Punching Bag (Sacco da boxe) * Nikki: Jabronies per Nikki e Paulo insieme (termine usato nel wrestling per qualcuno con poco talento), Nina * Pickett: Boss, Chinatown, Broken Nose Guy, Barry Blockhead * Paulo: Zorro, * Roger: DHARMA janitor, Skeletor * Sayid: Abdul, Al Jazeera (means "The Island" in Arabic), Ali, Boss, Buddy, Captain A-rab (likely a reference to Captain Ahab, the captain of the Pequod in Herman Melville's Moby-Dick), Captain Falafel, Chief, Damn Arab, Gen-u-ine I-raqi, Genius, Mohammed, Omar, Our resident Iraqi, Red Beret (the elite Iraqi Republican Guards wore maroon berets as well as red boots until their dissolution after the 2003 Iraq War), Terrorist * Shannon: Sticks, Sweet Cheeks * Sun: Betty, (Jin & Sun), Tokyo Rose, Sunshine, Madame Butterfly * Gli Altri: perverts * Tom (Mr. Friendly): Zeke, Bluebeard * Walt: Kazoo (or Gazoo), Short Round, Tattoo * Hurley, Charlie and Aaron together: Three Men and a Baby (Sawyer: "I counted Hugo twice. What? I used your name!") * Losties leaders: A-team * Authority figures: Boss (usually with a sarcastic undertone) * Many people as well as various inanimate objects: Son of a bitch (apparently Sawyer's favorite expletive) * Also jokes about things like "What, is there a forensics hatch I don't know about?" Luoghi e Oggetti: * Il Furgoncino Dharma: Hippie car * L'Isola: Home, Home Sweet Home, Island Town, Jungle of Mystery, The Magic Forest, This Rock, Middle of Damn Nowhere, Mt. Vesuvius, The Wild, Monkey Island * Le Grotte: Cavetown * Lo squalo: Old Toothy, Toothy Sonofabitch Altri * Sex: Caught in a net, Afternoon Delight Da Sayid * Nomi finti: Najeev * Essam: Old Man Da Shannon * Boone: Bone-Head, Captain America, Dumbass, God's Friggin' Gift to Humanity * Jack & Sawyer together: (to Kate) your two boyfriends * Locke: Psycho, Nutcase * Paulo & other men: random guys * Le Grotte: The Rape Caves * L'Isola: Craphole Island, Mystery Frickin' Island (or Mystery Freakin' Island) * Walt: Webster (scena tagliata) Da Tom * Juliet: Julie Da Naomi * Daniel Faraday: Svitato * Lapidus: ubriacone Dal Cast Personaggi: * Ana Lucia: Banana Lucia * Mikhail Bakunin: Patchy * Shannon: Miss America * Lo squalo: Ezra James Sharkington * Tom: Mr. Friendly * Mostro: Frank Attori: * Matthew Fox: Foxy * Evangeline Lilly: Evey, Evie, Evi, Eve, Freckles (By Josh Holloway)